


En el nombre del padre (Stony)

by Yales_Reed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Stony, Arc Reactor Issues, Arc Reactor Kink, Bottom Tony Stark, Dark Tony Stark, Fictional Religion & Theology, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Priest Abuse, Priest Kink, Religion, Religion Kink, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: "El padre Stark es el cura de un pueblo pequeño que siempre tuvo a Dios como único soporte y aliciente para hallar la felicidad en su vida. Sin embargo, los años han pasado por sobre él y con ellos, las dudas sobre la fe han embargado su vida.Por ejemplo, ninguna oración ya es suficiente para alejar al diablo, que se le ha presentado últimamente en la forma de un delgado y pálido joven que funge de monaguillo en su iglesia.El joven Rogers lo asiste en misa cuatro veces a la semana y cuando todos se van, se sienta a su lado a oír la palabra de Dios con ilusión, pues ahora que está próximo a cumplir los 23 años, quiere estudiar para ser padre como él.Tony lucha contra la fe ciega de Steve pero finalmente lo convence, no es fácil, de que ese agujero en su pecho, rezago de viejas heridas cuando fue soldado, es un agujero diferente al de los placeres. Steve es un monaguillo devoto y quiere ser un joven bueno, pero sobre todo quiere obedecer al padre Stark, porque sabe que si hace todo lo que le pide, conocerá el cielo."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	En el nombre del padre (Stony)

**Author's Note:**

> Porfavor leer las advertencias antes de leer, por si no es suficiente, aclaro que este fanfic tiene claras faltas a la religión y una persona creyente podría sentirse ofendida. Si es tu caso, recomiendo no leer.

  
  


El padre mira al viejo y anticuado reloj de la capilla insistentemente.

Siente que las manijas se mueven en sentido contrario, que corren demasiado lento, que tal vez se han estancado, porque el tiempo es lento y tortuoso, cuando se espera lo prohibido.

Baja las manos hacia el cáliz que a pesar de estar rayado y viejo, brilla escandalosamente. 

Quizás es porque lleva frotando la tela contra el metal el mismo tiempo que lleva mirando el reloj, usando la misma cantidad de fuerza que el nivel de ansiedad que lo agita.

\- Dios mío, dame voluntad - clama desesperado en un murmullo ahogado, a puertas del infierno, por la luz de un padre que lo ha abandonado hace mucho tiempo.

  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Steve tiene veintidós años y quiere ser padre, como Tony. 

Quiere lograr que la gente sonría con su palabra y que el mundo sea visto a través de su credo, para llenar la vida de las personas con luz y esperanza. Quiere ser aquella persona que recibe a los demás con los brazos abiertos, con el corazón lleno de devoción y vacío de distinciones, porque el prójimo es lo más importante. 

Porque ha sido un chico demasiado delgado y demasiado débil tanto tiempo, que jamás se sintió más protegido cuando el padre Stark le dijo que en la religión solo importaba el alma y no el cuerpo. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


El padre bendice por costumbre, más que por convicción, las hostias de la misa del día, casi hastiado de en un proceso tedioso y cansino, para luego dejarlas dentro del depósito y finalmente balbucea la misma oración que lleva rezando hace veinte años. Se mueve sobre el púlpito con la naturalidad que le ha dado la experiencia... pero el que alguna vez fue un lugar sagrado y hermoso para él, hoy solo es una prisión donde sus plegarias se han amortiguado por el peso de la incredulidad y el pecado.

¿Cuándo dejó de creer? Tal vez fue cuando el hijo de su mejor amigo murió atropellado por el ebrio del pueblo, cuando la chica que barría la iglesia fue violada por creyentes que el mismo bendecía o quizás fueron las noticias, esas mismas que repetían la misma historia de injusticias de nunca acabar, de la miseria humana triunfando sobre el mal. 

Aunque eso era difícil de creer puesto que Tony había sido un joven lleno de vocación alguna vez y un tenaz estudiante de teología, siempre ágil con los argumentos y por ende un feroz defensor de la religión ante aquellos inteligentes agnósticos que siempre le retaban. Pero Stark era tan creyente que aún por sobre la razón se las arreglaba para hacer dudar hasta el más renuente ser y de hacerlo creer por un segundo que tal vez si había un padre que te amaba por sobre todas las cosas. 

Por eso era casi imposible de creer que la realidad le había ganado la partida y que fueron las desavenencias quienes al final triunfaron por sobre la fe.

Difícil de creer cuando la verdad estaba tan cerca, pues de repente su fe siempre estuvo intacta a pesar de las pruebas y el padre Stark no puede, tal vez no quiere, aceptar que solo dejó de creer en Dios cuando Steve Rogers se propuso como monaguillo de la iglesia.

  
  


[...]

  
  


Steve no es un chico común, es diferente. Es dolorosamente distinto al resto y eso lo sabe quizás desde muy pequeño, mucho antes de lo que los niños deberían saber que la vida es injusta y dolorosa. 

Es un chico enfermizo dueño de una tos violenta que aqueja sus pulmones al menos tres veces al día, de un cuerpo enclenque y demasiado débil para pelear y de una delgadez llamativa, que delataba la dureza de sus huesos en cada paso que daba.

Era tan diferente que nadie lo quería, que en la escuela lo abandonaban y que las chicas apenas sabían que existía, si no era por lástima. Pero eso a Steve ya no le duele, porque Dios entró a su vida y desde entonces es feliz, porque alguien lo quiere. Porque según el padre Stark, Dios lo ama, tal y como es.

  
  


[...]

  
  


Tony teme aceptar que es un humano más, de la misma calaña que un cruento violador o un asesino, que tiene la misma carne ansiosa de pecado que ellos, la misma necesidad de sedición y que no es más que un hombre con deseos bajo una sotana que ya no merece. 

Porque solo Dios, si existía, sabe cuántas veces bajo esa negra y sagrada tela que cuidó tantos años con tanto esmero y que representa la castidad de cada soldado de Dios en el mundo y que su soltura y confección significan pureza, escondió debajo una dolorosa y húmeda erección propiciada por un leve roce de manos con Steve. 

  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Los primeros tres meses como acólito fueron difíciles. 

El padre era un ser bondadoso como estricto, que gustaba de la perfección tanto como de la generosidad de una buena ofrenda. Por eso Steve regresó a su casa más de una vez con las manos ardiendo del rezago de la fusta de madera que el padre descargaba en sus manos.

Era un castigo común según el padre y Steve se sabía que merecedor de él, más aún cuando dejaba el cáliz desalineado, las hostias fuera de lugar u olvidaba el versículo de la semana encomendada. Por ende recibía el azote en silencio, con obediencia y soltura.

El padre era un mentor por excelencia que aún a pesar de sus errores, luego de su castigo, posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y le decía palabras dulces de disculpa, del amor de Dios, del buen chico que era.

  
  


[...]

  
  


No bastaron ni alcanzaron las tantas noches abriendo la biblia en la búsqueda fervorosa de la palabra de Dios en pro de confort y fuerza, porque la indómita alma del padre ya se había perdido en el limbo del deseo y de esos caminos tenebrosos, de donde no existe el regreso.

— Dios, dame voluntad — se repitió cada una de esas madrugadas, en las que se odiaba a sí mismo y donde se supo aliado del diablo, para hundirse lentamente en el abandono.

Mira al reloj de nuevo y sabe que su calvario por fin ha vuelto a empezar y que pronto los azules ojos del hombre del pecado aparecerán tras su puerta, con una sonrisa y promesas vacías de un mundo que ya no es más el que esperó. 

Porque Steve llega a las cinco y media puntualmente cada día de misa, para ayudarlo a prepararse para la ceremonia.

[...]

  
  


Por el padre Anthony, Steve quiere ser sacerdote y quiere ser como él, porque el padre es un hombre de guerra y un sobreviviente al mismo tiempo. Es todo lo que Steve quiso y jamás pudo ser, por eso al menos, intentará ser un soldado de Dios, ya que para su patria no sirvió.

Steve mira con anhelo las huellas que la guerra dejó en el padre y sigue sigiloso aquella muda cojera que el parroco intenta disimular al andar, como esas cicatrices que tras el clerimán del cuello se esconden y finalmente aquel orificio del pecho que nunca ha visto, pero que su madre jura es el principal dolor que carga el buen padre Stark.

Steve ha intentado muchas veces espiar y confirmar aquella historia que no solo su madre y demás pobladores cuentan, pero jamás lo ha logrado, el padre es receloso con su privacidad. 

Aún a pesar de no haberlo visto, el chico sueña emularlo, ser como él, con una herida de guerra en el pecho que le de un significado a su vida. Ser como el padre Tony.

  
  


[...]

  
  


Anthony tiene cuidado, demasiado quizás de no rozar sus manos, de que su aliento no lo toque ni que el calor del joven muchacho llegue a su piel, que arrugada y demasiado áspera es indigna de la juventud y vitalidad de un chico que tiene los sueños demasiados intactos, demasiados optimistas, cual cordero de lana blanca que no ha tocado la tierra por donde camina, ni manchado su mente, ninguna manzana.

En ese momento, en mitad del púlpito donde Tony se apoya contra la sagrada mesa, Steve repite de memoria la lección del día que trata de la oveja descarriada volviendo a su rebaño, el padre Stark repasa el plan que ha concebido con delicadeza, cuidado y esmero en los últimos meses.

Ya no pide voluntad y mucho menos pide disculpas, a un Dios que ha llegado a despreciar y al cual se ha cansado de probar su fe, puesto que las pruebas lo hostigaron y porque ha llegado al fin una que vale la pena reprobar. Por la que descender a lo más pútrido de la humanidad vale la pena.

Tony mira hacia abajo, a su débil estatura y rubios cabellos, casi puede escuchar la devoción con la que Steve en esos segundos abrocha los botones de la indumentaria eclesiástica casi como un poema, mientras Stark sueña que separa la unión y que prueba un poco de sus rosados labios, que su saliva moja la tersa piel, que humedece…

  
  


— Padre. — Tony despierta del letargo en un suspiro pesado ante la atenta y casi beatífica mirada del chico más puro del mundo — La misa va a empezar — Anuncia el rubio joven.

Al padre le es difícil concentrarse en el corte de la ceremonia y cumplir su papel a la altura de cada una de esas treinta personas que lo observan como si él no fuera humano, si no un ser lejano quizás demasiado perfecto, al que tienen suerte de tocar, como si estuvieran cerca de Dios. Pateticos. 

Le es difícil porque Steve tiene las manos grandes, porque le mira atentamente y se relame los labios sin darse cuenta con cada palabra que el parróco dice, porque a pesar de su delgadez, tiene la piel blanca que le recuerda a Tony el cielo, a la idea que tenía de él. 

El hombre maduro debe pensar y concentrarse en ese momento, al fin y al cabo ya ha esperado bastante como para perder justo ese día, aquella idea que no puede sacar de su mente.

  
  


[...]

  
  


— Steve, ¿hoy podrías quedarte un poco más?

El chico asiente, le pone contento que el padre lo necesite, más aún cuando no se trata de una reprimenda. Le pide que limpie el púlpito de nuevo, que está muy sucio, que repase las ventanas también. Que lo espere, que cuando termine, van a hablar de Dios.

Entonces Steve se pone contento.

  
  


[...]

  
  


Pero las horas pasan y el padre no regresa de sus aposentos, Steve ya ha limpiado tantas veces que sus manos arden del ácido y del agua. Se preocupa y aunque sabe que no debe, se dirige hacia la puerta que está entreabierta, que casi parece invitar su entrada. 

El chico se asoma realmente preocupado porque al padre le haya sucedido algo pero su letanía es corta porque pronto lo ve, remendando sus camisas con la sotana abierta y el pecho descubierto.

Steve se queda atónito porque la prueba de la dolorosa guerra es real y está justo frente a él. Le enternece y lo apena, se ve doloroso y extraño. Siente más amor hacia el padre del que ya sentía, quisiera abrazarlo.

No puede moverse, solo quiere ver el agujero en el pecho, rodeado de pequeñas cicatrices en su contorno. Pero antes de que pueda retirarse, el padre ha levantado el rostro y lo mira con seriedad — Espiar es un pecado Steve.

El chico asiente y desconsolado, cierra la puerta tras de él y corre a su casa.

  
  
  
  


[...]

  
  


Para tener a un chico como Steve en sus manos, el padre ha pensado mucho igual que en sus mejores tiempos en la escuela de teología. Sabe a ciencia cierta que corromper a un hijo de Dios siempre es una tarea indigna pero Tony entiende que si ha de ser un pecador, al igual que un soldado de Dios, piensa ser un ser aplicado.

Como cuando niño aprendió su primera oración, como cuando recitó su primer versículo de memoria, como cuando peleó en la guerra, de igual manera, llevaría a Steve Rogers a la cama, con arte y delicadeza. 

Porque se lo merecía.

  
  


[...]

  
  


— Padre quiero confesarme.

Casi tres días sin verlo, habían mermado en el alma de Tony quizás más de lo que le gustaría admitir porque había pasado de ser un verdugo a un siervo perdido y desvalido antes la idea de haber espantado al muchacho, en lugar de haber incentivado su curiosidad.

A ideas tan tontas como que el chico había rehuido a su propia realidad. De aquel horrible orificio que bien sabe siempre quiso Steve conocer y que ahora que le daba la oportunidad, rehuía.

Pero más tonto no pudo ser, se dijo cuando manos temblorosas y semblante serio abre las puertas del confesionario, fingiendo cansancio y fastidio, para escuchar al chico decir, con aquel balbuceo triste y patético la culpa que carga encima — Jamás debí mirar, me odia padre, ¿me odia? Perdón, perdón.

— Tres avemarías y cinco padrenuestros Steve.

— Está bien padre, pero merezco más, merezco la fusta, merezco castigo. 

El padre niega, como en una escena ensayada tantas veces y aunque a través de la puerta de madera del viejo y apolillado confesionario, nada pueda verse, hace sentir su pesar con un suspiro cansado — No es necesario Steve, pensé que estabas preparado. Pero no lo estás.

El chico gime tras la separación y llora, en silencio. 

— Aunque quizás…

— Lo que sea padre, lo que sea.

  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Steve jamás ha tocado una piel que no sea la suya e incluso, jamás ha tocado su propia piel en donde no debería. Sabe que Dios castiga el pecado y el placer carnal, así que obediente desde niño jamás sucumbió a ningún deseo que jamás su cuerpo le haya exigido.

Por eso nunca repite ni cae en la gula, nunca mira una película para adultos y jamás ha observado a nadie, con algún deseo que no sea el más puro. 

Steve no conoce el sexo, apenas y pudo atender con desidia las clases de reproducción que en su escuela predican. No conoce más allá de los besos que en el televisor las parejas se dan, por eso no entiende como el contacto físico puede aliviar el dolor, ni mucho menos porque las personas profanan sus partes bajas en busca del placer.

Tampoco entiende porque el padre se desviste frente a él y se toca adolorido el pecho, ni porque le dice que se quite la ropa también, ni mucho menos porque su anatomía reacciona involuntariamente, debajo de su propia ropa.

Steve pide perdón de nuevo, aunque no sabe porque, esta vez siente que está haciendo algo malo aunque eso sea imposible si el padre está a su lado.

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Tony sabe que se irá al infierno, porque aunque quiera repetirse que Dios no existe, sabe bien que si lo hace y que la justicia divina tarda pero llega, pero a él ya no le importa.

Menos ahora que la piel de Steve luce tan blanca en frente a él, tan pura y tan pálida que descendería al infierno solo para contarle al resto de desgraciados que la eternidad en el averno vale la pena con el pecado correcto. 

— No pidas perdón Steve, es una reacción normal de tu cuerpo.

Le dice en un murmullo, cuando lo invita a sentarse en la cama de sus aposentos, dentro de la vacía iglesia de aquel miércoles por la mañana, cuando la misa ha terminado y no queda nadie cerca.

Steve se cubre la entrepierna y su ropa interior es lo único que le queda, se muerde los labios y esconde su anatomía entre sus muslos aprentandolos en su propio castigo, para intentar ocultar la extraña reacción.

Tony siente su respiración desvariando, podría correrse solo con eso y también masturbarse cada sucia noche, en que las que se fricciona contra su almohada pensando en el chico, solo con el recuerdo de la blanca piel y la enorme erección de su pupilo. Pero no le basta, no le alcanza, ahora que lo ha visto, necesita probar.

— Los placeres de la carne son pecado, ¿verdad padre? — el chico tiembla ante el desconocimiento y sin embargo es incapaz de irse, de defraudar al padre, de alejarse del orificio de su pecho, que representa todo lo que quiso y todo lo que jamás podrá ser — ¿verdad? — repite desesperado.

El padre asiente y coloca una mano en el delgado muslo — Solo es pecado aquello que te hace sentir bien, es que acaso, ¿mi dolor te hace sentir bien Steve?

El padre posa esa misma mano en su pecho maltrecho, en aquel agujero que en su pasado tuvieron que forzar abrir para que pudiese vivir y que luego de tantos años se vio obligado a mantener expuesto aunque ya no lo necesitara.

Tony dulcifica su mirada y mira hacia el piso, ha aclarado que le ha pedido desnudez al chico porque las conversaciones del alma se tienen mejor así. Pero ahora finge cual experto, lástima por sí mismo y casi se gira para que el joven sienta culpa.

Tony sabe que sabe que se irá al infierno, pero ya lo dijo, no le importa.

— Perdón padre, yo no puedo, Dios mío, no se que me pasa. Yo no entiendo, perdón padre, perdón. Yo sufro por usted padre, por su dolor, sería incapaz padre. Voy a rezar toda mi vida por usted padre… Dígame que hacer padre, _en el nombre del Padre_ , dígame que hacer.

  
  
  


[...]

  
  


Steve está mareado apenas puede sostenerse de la pared, su respiración es insana y el ataque de asma parece estancado en su pecho y su garganta, porque el padre reza el padrenuestro mientras toca los bordes de su orificio con una mano y con la otra sube y baja, sobre la entrepierna del joven.

— ¿Jamás profanarías mi cuerpo verdad Steve?

El chico dice que no, que jamás se atrevería a profanar sus partes bajas, como en los libros, porque eso era pecado, porque su madre le dijo que eso estaba mal. 

— ¿Pero acaso mi pecho es una parte baja? ¿Es que acaso no merezco aliviar mi dolor? ¿Me ayudarías con eso Steve?

El chico asiente embelesado, casi sin pensar, mientras el padre es dulce en sus palabras como jamás nunca lo ha sido con él y siente que es el feligrés más bueno de la iglesia y el más merecedor de amor del padre y de Dios mismo, porque él va a ayudar al padre Stark a aliviar el dolor que nadie más puede. 

Que nadie quizás se atreve, porque esa erección en sus pantalones Dios la ha puesto en su camino, para ayudar, _dice el padre_.

—… Amén — finaliza la oración el cura y luego mira a Steve quien no puede dejar de ver la mano que lo toca, aquella misma que alza el cuerpo de cristo en medio de la hostia cada día frente a todos y que ahora, le hace cosquillas en su piel y que le hace sentir tantas cosas. — ¿Estás listo chico?

El joven asiente, mientras sus pupilas brillan porque definitivamente estaba seguro de que todo eso estaba bien, porque Dios no le haría sentir tan bien si no estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Por eso está contento, por eso se deja bajar la ropa interior y no tiene vergüenza de su delgado cuerpo porque el padre y Dios lo quieren por sobre todas las cosas. Ellos no lo juzgan.

  
  


[...]

  
  
  
  


El padre coloca a Steve frente a él, le dice que rece y que piense en Dios, que su alma purificada, va a purificar la de él, que piense en Dios de nuevo, que no olvide eso. Que es importante.

— Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo— 

El chico deja de hablar cuando siente su pene ingresar a una cavidad húmeda y al abrir los ojos sabe que está aliviando al padre Tony, que lo está reconfortando, que está haciendo aquello que las manos no pueden, a donde los dedos no llegan. 

— Dios mío— murmura con lágrimas en los ojos porque jamás ha sido tan retribuido por Dios como en ese instante, donde se siente pleno, donde se siente en el cielo — Santificado sea tu—

Por inercia el chico empuja sus caderas y vuelve a entrar al orificio en el pecho del padre, quien ha cerrado sus ojos y con una ligera sonrisa, asiente ante la intromisión. 

_“Lo estás haciendo muy bien, sigue así, Dios te lo agradece, me siento mejor”_

El padre recarga sus manos contra las caderas del chico, lo insta a moverse de nuevo pero este teme orinar por su orificio porque siente las cosquillas placenteras de la natural reacción. El padre le dice que eso no pasará, que la divinidad no lo permitirá y Steve temeroso vuelve a mover la cadera está vez un poco más profundo y gime alto, porque se siente bien.

— Perdón — murmura avergonzado porque se siente tan bien ayudando, que tiene miedo de estar gozando del placer y caer en pecado, pero el padre le dice que eso era una recompensa que puede sentirse bien.

— Solo debes mover tus caderas de adentro hacia afuera, varias veces y verás que me siento bien, y verás que te sientes bien.

  
  


[...]

  
  
  


— “La dura verga del chico es tan enorme que llena gustosamente el orificio de mi pecho y ahora aquel enorme recuerdo de la dolorosa guerra ya no es más un calvario, ahora es una herramienta de placer. La verga de Steve es perfecta, tan grande que llena cada centímetro y su rostro compungido en búsqueda de santidad, me glorifican porque le excita la misma enfermedad que a mi, pero solo que él no se da cuenta. Me gusta como se mueve, como me utiliza, como me jode. Le teme al placer porque jamás lo ha sentido, quizás solo es un soldado de una guerra que ha perdido incluso antes de pelear. Quizás está tan enfermo como yo, pero no lo sabe. Su verga es tan grande y dura, señor, no me arrepiento. Soy instrumento señor, me utilizan mi Dios, jamás he sido tan feliz, señor.”

  
  


[...]

  
  
  
  


El monaguillo aprende rápido, tal como cuando debe repasar la lección, por lo que pronto su pene entra y sale de la húmeda cavidad con destreza, mientras él tiembla de pie y el padre lo sostiene de las nalgas, empujando hacia un nuevo encuentro. Steve teme hacerle daño, pero el padre parece disfrutar de la fuerza, por lo que vuelve con empuje a golpear en el mismo lugar.

El padre también se toca, tras la sotana saca su propio pene ante la mirada del chico y sube y baja, como cuando lo hizo con él. El joven, siente que ya no piensa, que ya no puede atar una idea, porque el sonido de sus partes chocando contra el pecho del padre lo distrae, lo hace temblar. 

Con cada estocada que llega hasta el fondo del tope, Steve suda y tiembla, aguanta la sensación y vuelve a penetrar el orificio, aquel lugar que le salvó la vida al padre, aquella cavidad que lo hizo un héroe de su patria y que ahora tiene el deber de aliviar, porque su dolor es muy grande — Eres bueno Steve, eres bueno. 

Murmura el cura cuando lo golpea aún más fuerte y ahora, que siente que ha dejado de pensar y que le gusta el padre se muerda la boca y que lo mire fijamente, lo sostiene de los hombros y sube una pierna para embestir un poco más, donde parece que el cura tiene más dolor — ¿Está mejor? ¿Así está bien?

El cura gime que si, mientras su mano sube y baja más rápido y Steve siente que ahora si orinara e intenta alejarse, pero el padre con una mano lo manipula fácilmente, porque es delgado y débil y lo fuerza a quedarse allí. Entonces aquella sensación de micción desaparece para darle paso a una nueva percepción desconocida para él, quizás una que jamás había sentido.

Steve siente la entrada caliente apretarlo quizás más y embiste con fuerza contra el pecho del padre, quien se muerde la boca más y parece también tener la misma sensación que él. Steve ha olvidado por un segundo la tarea que lo tenía haciendo eso y busca aquel fin que promete su anatomía un cielo desconocido para él, así que desesperado penetra aún más rápido el orificio y ahora siente que está apunto de llorar, porque jura que siente lo que es conocer a Dios.

Finalmente saca su pene del orificio y un hilo de su esencia sale tras él, quiere pedir perdón pero el padre suspira sonriente con su propia esencia en sus manos. — Ahora, vamos a rezar Steve. — le dice mientras toma su mano, para llevarlo a limpiarse.

  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Steve es un hombre entregado a su servicio y tarea como cuidador del padre Tony quien luce mucho mejor desde que lo ayuda a aliviar su dolor. Su cariño y admiración por él, solo se han engrandecido al notar cuando grande es su valía para seguir viviendo una vida notablemente llena de dolor y eso lo ha inspirado aún más.

Aunque hay cosas que no entiende, ni quiere entender, Steve es feliz y eso es lo único que le importa, porque él jamás lo había sido y si Dios le puso al padre en su camino, era porque al fin existía la justicia divina.

Por eso decidió aplazar sus estudios y seguir aprendido del padre, quien le pegaba mucho menos o que le pegaba en otros lugares de su cuerpo, que aceptaba con bochorno, le dolían mucho menos y algunas veces le gustaba.

No importaba ya el tiempo que tardara, el quería quedarse allí y ayudar, siempre silenciosamente y con cuidado de que nadie los vea, porque el padre dice que no entenderían.

Él estaba dispuesto a quedarse para siempre al lado del padre Tony más aún porque sus necesidades eran cada vez más seguidas, más urgentes y más pecaminosas. 

Como cuando se metían al confesionario en mitad de la misa del otro padre y el cura Stark se metía en la boca el pene de Steve, para chuparlo y succionarlo muchas veces, en nombre de que así se sentía mejor y que necesitaba de su esencia para purificar su alma. Steve era bondadoso y aunque sabía que la mentira estaba mal, sabía que a veces primaba otras cosas por sobre todo y se mordía la boca, intentando no gemir en mitad de la misa, porque el padre chupa muy bien su pene, lo hace sentir bien.

Tampoco dice nada cuando el padre pide que profane su parte baja con un dedo o hasta tres, mientras al mismo tiempo penetra su pecho. Porque Steve es capaz de muchas cosas por ver a ese hombre ser feliz, sonreír como antes no lo había visto hacer, así que obedece y empuja sus dedos con fuerza, al mismo ritmo que penetra el pecho, rápido porque la misa de las seis ya iba a empezar y dejar de dar misa, ese si era un pecado.

Porque en nombre del padre, Steve podía hacer eso y mucho más, siempre y cuando sigan siendo hombres de Dios y pueda seguir corriéndose dentro del pecho del padre, mientras disfruta del calor, de la buena suerte y del cielo. _Porque ese era el cielo, verdad padre_ — Sí Steve — le responde Tony mientras derrite una hostia con el pene de su monaguillo en la boca, sintiéndose tan bien.

**FIN**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
